Mission:VDay Relief
by Outbreakgirl
Summary: AU, Valentines, Fluff, One-Shot. One of Alyssa's fears are thunderstorms, and on Valentine's Day, she won't have to ride it out alone as Kevin comes in to keep her company. Is this a bad idea, or is this the comfort that she needs?


Hey guys, I'm feeling generous during the month of Love and decided to give you all a KevinXAlyssa fic. Sit back, and enjoy this tale. ^^

\- OutbreakGirl

* * *

 _Uptown Apt  
_

Alyssa Ashcroft is sitting on her couch, watching the latest news on TV that is displaying today's weather. It doesn't look good as the evening is going to be crappy with thunder clouds, but that's not the only thing she is dreading. She closed her eyes, as she knows what day today is-Valentine's Day. She made sure to remember this time, as she is waiting for the arrival of a certain someone to come knocking on her door.

Knock Knock!

Speak of the devil...

She sighs as she walks towards the door, leaning against it. Looking through the door hole, she could see a cluster of pink Roses right there. Obviously someone is holding them close to the door on the other end. Alyssa has right a mind to not open the door, but she fears that she might regret it otherwise.

"Kevin...is that you?" She inquired, knowing the answer.

"The one and only, my golden goddess." A typical response, so she huffs and opens the door. She is presented with the bouquet of pink roses. "Happy Valentines day, Alyssa! Hopefully this year you will accept me!" he said confidently.

She does take the bouquet, but she doesn't really look pleased.

"Thanks for the flowers, now you can go." She tries to usher him out of her apartment, much to Kevin's disappointment.

"Aww, but Al!" He whines as he held his grounds. "You always try to shove me away. Just this once could you try to spend this special day with me?" He begs as he wants to get on his knees, or anything just so he can. The cop then realized something, sure she always tries to kick him out, but there is something going on. "Alyssa...what's wrong?"

She blinks as he asked her what is the matter, but she decides to brush it off. "Nothing is the matter, just go you-" She is interrupted by a sudden crashing noise that made her squeak in surprise and horror. She drops the bouquet, covering her ears quickly. This is a start of a storm, which made her almost pale.

Kevin watched as the object of his affection became jumpy at the sound of thunder, but he understands as he touched her shoulders, letting himself inside. "Whoa, are you okay? " he asked softly, and it took a while for her to answer.

"...I-I'm fine..." She whispered, slowly releasing her ears as soon as she believes that it's gone, but it's the beginning.

"I can tell..." He is obviously not convinced as he gently guides her over to the couch for her to sit on. "Alyssa, you're afraid of thunderstorms, aren't you?"

"N-No! It surprised me..." She tries to justify it, but he isn't buying it.

Kevin grins as he join her on the couch, he could tell that she is lying. "Hey, it's okay. There is this one guy I know in the force that is deathly afraid of storms...and he's in STARS." He tries to cheer her up, but it doesn't seem to work as she doesn't look too good. She jumps again when thunder crashes in the sky, which causes her to cling onto his arm.

"Muffs..." She quickly told him. "I need my muffs...in the closet...please..." She begs of him to go to the closet near the door to get them. The cop doesn't want to leave her by herself, but it would make her feel better.

"Alright...be right back." He scoots off the couch as he starts to look for the muffs, and they are easy to find.

He goes over to the closet next to the door, and found them on the top shelve. He scoots back over to Alyssa as he found the crimson ear muffs and put them right on her ears, just in time as the next flash crashed outside.

Alyssa didn't flinch this time now that she is well protected from the sound, but she still look pretty pale and hugs her legs up to her chest.

"Uhh...so, are they working?" Kevin asked her, and she didn't respond. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

He wonders how he is going to communicate now since she can't hear him, but then he placed a hand on her shoulder. She finally look at the cop, sighing as she pouted. "You must think I look ridiculous..." She grumbles as she turns away from him.

"No I-" Kevin begin to speak, but then he lifts up one of the muffs on the closest ear. "Alyssa, I don't think you look ridiculous. It's actually look pretty cute when you are cuddled right on the couch." He grins, only to receive an elbow to the gut.

"Shut up..." She glares at him; quickly push the muff back on her ear.

How is the cop going to talk to her if she cannot hear his beautiful voice; then he thought about distracting her from the storm.

She still flinched as she can still see the flashes outside, which made her cling to Kevin again. He holds onto to her as well, to give her some assurance and comfort. She is shivering in his arms just a bit, so the cop decides to do something about this.

"Hey Al," he lifts up the muff so she can here him. "Let me give you a lift." He picks her up, which surprises her and then carries her into her bathroom and sit her on the floor against the bathtub. He sets himself beside her as he grins. "How's this?" he asked.

Alyssa removes her muffs just a bit for her to hear him. "Why did you take me in the bathroom?" She demanded.

"Because my cousin used to find solace in the bathroom during a storm, said that he really help." He informed her, as it is better than her being fearful from the slightest of flashes.

Alyssa sighs as she feels a bit better, as there are no windows in here to give her a fright.

"This feels uncomfortable..." She mutters as she hugs her legs again.

"Hey, this isn't all too bad, you got me." He grins as he looks down at her. "You feeling alright?"

She nods as she leans on his arm, as she has no choice since her head needs to rest. She closed her eyes as she is trying to relax. This does help her become calm enough for a conversation with him.

"This is surprisingly helpful...thanks." She said, "Although, I rather be in my room right now where it is much more spacious..."

"Oh I can take you there right now, and we could do something more productive during the storm." Kevin said as he wiggles his eyebrows, only to receive a slap on his shoulder.

"You pig!" She glared at him, which only made him chuckle.

"I love it when you talk dirty~"

That is enough for her to quickly stands up and leaves the bathroom in a huff with Kevin in pursuit. She goes into her bedroom, and almost slams the door on his face, but he stops her from closing with his foot.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it" He pokes his head from the other side.

"You are nothing but a filthy pig!" She grunts as she crossed her arms.

"Very true, but I'm your filthy pig." He clarified for her as he smiles, getting close to her. She stopped him, still cross with him as he is a no good sleeze sometimes. She lets good the door as the storm hasn't subsided, and the next rumble and flash made her froze and pale again.

Kevin is quick to go over to her and put the muffs back on her ears, and she is clinging with fright again. He sighs as he holds her, what is he going to do with her now? This is the most vulnerable he has ever seen her, and it would be best to just help her calm down.

"Hey, hey...jus calm down okay? " He tries to sooth her by holding her, and kissed her on the top of her head. He decides to ease her on the bed since it's what she wanted in the first place.

"Is it over yet?" She mumbles as she drapes the sheets over her shoulders.

"It looks like it might be over very soon, don't worry about it." He told her as he rubs her back.

Alyssa sighs as she heard it, and she would be relieved if that was true. She wants it to be over as quickly as possible.

"I'm telling you, everything will be fine. We can either go back into the bathroom, or have some fun here..." He suggested, but it looks like he is being ignored. "Since it's Valentine's day...we can just cuddle, watch a movie..." He checks her out. "Or we can share a romantic kiss."

She cannot hear him because of the earmuff, but this gives him an idea. He could sneak a quick kiss on the cheek, she will get mad, but he will suffer the consequences later...or soon. He leans over slowly, preparing himself to be in contact with skin, but he felt something softer.

Alyssa turned her head to talk to him, but then she came into contact with what's in front of her, which is Kevin's face. Both of their lips are connected, which she did not expect at all. She is stunned as a matter of fact that she is kissing him and he is kissing her. None of them pulled away so far, it was probably half a minute before Alyssa finally pulls away.

"W-what the hell was that?" She demanded as she started to become angry with him, Kevin rubs the back of his head.

"That...was a kiss-"

"I know it was a kiss, dumbass! You wanna explain why you started to kiss me?" She wants to know what possessed him to kiss her.

"It's because you are a gorgeous woman, I just cannot stand seeing you so distressed. So I wanted to give you a peck...but it became something better." He grins as he explained.

She looks mad at him, wanting to choke him for this or at the very least take a hammer into his gut.

"You...you..." She grits her teeth at first, ready to explode at first, but then Kevin continues on his explanation.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but...I was trying to cheer you up with my usual charm. It bothered me seeing you like that, so..." Kevin smiles, hoping that she takes it well. It seems to be working since she isn't trying to kill him.

Alyssa is mad, but it seems like she doesn't have the energy to do anything to him. It's strange really, but that doesn't stop her from threatening him.

"I don't know whether to smash your face in, or break your legs, but I will spare you this time..." She warned him, but Kevin only smiles.

"I bet you do, It was the best kiss you ever had, right?" He wiggles his eyebrows, which made her sigh in annoyance. She doesn't want to admit it, but it served as a distraction the storm outside. Speaking of, the boom of thunder and the flash of lightening hasn't reached her ears for a long time.

The storm could be over, and it was surprisingly quick.

Alyssa is very much relieved, and now she will kick out her guest. "That is a relief...now you can go." She stands up as she starts to usher him out of her room to leave her apartment. Kevin thankfully complies with her wishes as she practically pushed him to the door to leave.

He manages get to the door just fine and he turn around to see her, grinning all the way.

"That was fun right? I have no problem doing it again " He said, only teasing her.

"Not in a million years...just go." She told him as calmly as she could before she tries to slam the door on his face. Before she could, he stops her.

"Wait a minute Alyssa, " Kevin looks at her with a hint of genuine concern. "Just remember, if you need me to be there for you, I'll be right at your side, okay?" He told her, which made her blink.

"...Thanks." She nods, but she froze the moment that Kevin kissed her on the forehead this time.

"Happy Valentines Day, my darling ray of sunshine!" He said happily, right before she closed the door on him.

This was odd, but comforting day despite the storm coming in and gave her a fright. She was actually glad that he came in, as she would've been lonely. Turning around, the bouquet of pink roses are still on the ground. She picks them up, thinking that these could be her favorite flower.

* * *

And there we have it, i hope you enjoy this fluffy fic and have a good day! xoxoxoxo


End file.
